The Case of Gender Bending Plays
by 1xmocha
Summary: It's Ryoma's senior year and time for his senior class project, a play. but with a gender bendiing play by which the likes you've never scene before. it's been 2 years since Ryoma has seen them. Uhoh.
1. Chapter 1

1The Case of Gender Bending Plays

By: 1xmocha

Pairing: OT5

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis nor the characters.

Summary: It's Ryoma's senior class project, a play of which the likes you've never seen. And who better to come to it then his crushes who he hasn't scene in 2 years? Uh-oh...

Note: I know that none of you care, but hey I got A's on all my finals(go me! LOL.) Starting tomorrow I will be at camp so I came up with a little something to compensate for my time away. Although it will probably make you hate me more cause I won't be able to update this as well...

Chapter 1

'Excuse me?" Ryoma said again as he stared as his principal with horror.

"Mr. Echizen need I remind you that this is your senior year so there for you are needed to participate in the senior project because you are your class representative. Besides, it was a unanimous vote that you were to play the main part."

Ryoma had resist the urge to go kill something. Literally.

Who in there right mind would vote him, a GUY, to play the main part, a GIRL?

Ryoma stormed down the hall to his next class.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno spoke. Over the years she had realized that Ryoma never and never would like her like that so they sorta became "friends"I guess you could say.

He sat down at his seat, fuming.

Sakuno laughed nervously, "I guess you found out then...about the play I mean."

Ryoma just looked at her with a small pout, "Why would they cast me as a girl? I don't look girly do I?"

Sakuno looked from the pout, to his girly but muscular form, his red cherry lips, and his hair long enough to put the top layer of hair into a ponytail with a barrette keeping some of his bangs up.

"Of course not!" Sakuno lied. Ryoma looked like a girl if she ever saw one.

"Che. I got tennis practice. Come get me after that so we can work on that "play." He spoke distastefully.

Sakuno waved him goodbye. If he was mad now he was gonna be furious later when he found out what the play entitled.

POT

Momoshiro looked at the pissed look on his best friend's face. He had to resist the urge to laugh at whatever pissed the young prince off.

"..."

"So?"

"...che. Apparently, for my senior project I have to do a play."

"So what?"

"I'm the main charaacter..."

"I don't see what the big..."

"A girl. I have to dress up like a girl."

Momoshiro looked at him. Ryoma was fidgeting and had a small blush on his face that he couldn't cover up with a cap.

Ryoma could probably pull the part off better than any girl ever could and that's sad.

Ryoma glared at him and stood up. "You're so not helpful. I gotta go, tell everyone hi for me. I have play practice."

True Ryoma hadn't seen any of them in 2 years but he saw Momo almost regularly. All of the schools from the Kantou region had all went to the same college, Tokyo U.

Sometimes he thought about taking a picture of them just to see what they would say about his girly features. That and he could make some serious money off of those 4.

Momo picked up his phone and dialed a number. This was just too funny to ignore and for the fun part, and Ryoma's safety, he wasn't gonna tell them what part Ryoma was playing.

"Hey Eiji guess what? I just met Ryoma and guess what his senior project is?"

POT

Eiji sat on his boyfriend's lap as they ate lunch.

His was heaven.

His boyfriend and tennis friends all together in the same college. Oishi and him had been dating for 4 years now. As well as Momo and Kaidou, and Fuji and Tezuka had this sorta off and on relationship with Atobe keigo and Sanada Genchirou. Well Ryoma was also somehow invovled he just didn't know how. They all liked him and vice versa but something happened between them he just couldn't figure it out. And today they were all sitting together eating lunch. However Momoshiro was absent today due to having "plans".

So peaceful...

Until his phone rang.

Everyone's eyes turned to him.

"Hoi, this is Eiji." he spoke into the phone

"Eiji guess what I just finished doing?"

"Yeah just what did you do today that you couldn't have lunch with us?"

"I met with Ryoma just a little while ago."

"Aww..ochibi. He's a senior now isn't he? We haven't seen him for awhile now because were in college. Still as cute as ever?" Eiji smirked as he caught the 4 glares sent his way.

"Looks more like a girl each time I see him.Well guess what his senior project is?"

"I remember that. We had to do some carnival type thing, what's he doing?"

"A play and guess who has to be in it?"

"Are you serious?"Eiji laughed, "This is priceless. We have to all go see it."

The others were looking at him curiously now.

" I'll see you back at class and we can talk about it then. My burger is getting cold." Momo spoke trying to wrap the conversation up.

"Okay then! Bye." Eiji spoke as he hung it up.

"Well?" Oishi spoke to him.

Eiji smirked.

"Were going to a play."

POT

Ryoma stared at the director as if she had two heads.

This was so not his thing.

She looked him up and down and sighed dreamily.

"You are perfect for the part!"

Okay then...that was not a very comforting thing for a guy to hear he looks like a girl.

He frowned at her.

"Can we get this over with?"

"Oh Ryoma-kun! It's just beginning!"

"That's what I am afraid of." Ryoma bit back sarcastically.

"Don't be so negative. Now then. Let's talk about the plot. It's sort of a gender bending plot. You see the main girl character is played by a boy because back in Shakspere's time all actors were male so you were going to have to be paired up with a guy but this is where it gets interesting. You see since you're so small were gonna have a girl play the guy part." He ignored the lustful looks thrown his way and excitful giggles and focused on glaring at Sakuno, who was some how taller than he was now. That scheming bitch...

Fabulous.

He hated this play already.

"Ryoma-kun will play a girl named Ella, who is a whore in New York to make money for her family, but finds her one true love at a pool bar and what turns from a one night stand into love is more than they could imagine. Ella has to deal with her sick mother, her drunkard of a father, and her cocaine addicted brother. It's a tale of love, hope, and mistakes. It's going to be the best play ever put into production!" the director gushed.

Yeah he was gonna just play a whore and...what?!?

It was official.

He was in hell.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

1The Case of Gender Bending Plays   
By: 1xmocha   
Rating: T   
Pairing: OT5   
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters   
Note: Yey I'm back! Here it is, chapter 2. 

Chapter 2   
Opening Night was fastly approaching.   
The play was going pretty well.   
Besides the fact that he was dressed as a girl while Sakuno was dressed as a boy who had on padding and high heeled men shoes to make her taller.   
Great so now an actual girl was taller than him.   
And Ryoma had to admit when they put the fake bra and wig on him, he really did look like a girl.   
And what's worse the number of stares he normally got were increased 10 fold.   
Just what he needed, more stalkers.   
"Hey, Ryoma-kun! It's dress rehearsal time. Opening act is tomorrow night, let's go!" the director called him out of his dressing room.   
Ryoma looked at the floor as he walked out in his low rise jeans with a thong showing complete with high heels and a shirt that reached his belly button only.   
Well he had to look the part didn't he?   
Silence.   
Ryoma looked up with a pout on his face.   
"WAAAHHHH...Ryoma-sama, You look so CUTE!"   
Sakuno came up to him with her disguised in her guy costume and surprisingly, she really did look like one.   
"All right lets go do Act 1 Scene 3!" the director yelled.   
The "Sensual Pool Ball" scene is what it was called.   
It was basically where his character, Ella, and Sakuno's characters, Taki, first meet and end up basically almost having sex on the table. It was the most erotic part of the play but yet no kissing was allowed until the end but it was just on the cheek.   
What was wrong with the world?   
What's worse is that he the guy was the female role and the female was the male role in the relationship.   
How messed up is that?   
Ryoma prayed to god Momo didn't tell anyone of their former teammates because that was just...   
Suck.   
POT   
Momo ran up to them with 15 minutes to spare before lunch period ended.   
"Yo!" Momo called to everyone and put a small kiss on his hissing boyfriend's cheek.   
"So where did you go?" Fuji questioned needing to know what was going on with Ryoma.   
None of them had spoken to their other love in 2 years.   
He just needed time...or so they figured.   
The boy was young and highly innocent even with a lecher for a father.   
In fact, the boy was so downright clueless he didn't know that almost half of Japan lusted over him.   
"Well I was having lunch with Ryoma and he told me about his sanior project." Momosaid as he sat down.   
"Senior project?" questioned Genchiro.   
"Ahh...at our high school you have to do this project when you are a senior. Our class had to do a carnival if I do remember correctly." Tezuka answered.   
"Yeah well, Ryoma has to do a play."   
"..."   
Everyone said nothing to keep form laughing. Really, the prospect of their little bratty prince acting...too funny.   
"Yeah...that's what I thought." Momo stopped laughing.   
"What part is he playing?"Atobe questioned.   
Momo smirked behind his mask of innocence   
"He wouldn't tell me, we have to find out in the end of the play." he lied.   
He knew alright...it was gonna be downright hilarious when they found out.   
A week from today that was...   
POT   
Ryoma stood behind the curtains looking at the audience.   
Damn.   
All the seats were full. All 330 of them.   
And for the first showing too.   
He felt kind of proud about it.   
After all, it was the least they should do since he was missing serious tennis time.   
Sakuno put a hand on his shoulder.   
"You look great." she spoke in a male voice.   
"So do you." he said in a girly voice.   
The Prologue was over and already everyone was clapping.   
That was a good sign.   
He has to commemorate the director on leaving the actor list unknown so nobody would know it was him until the end.   
That was fine with him.   
He stared out into the audience and his eyes widened as he spotted what he wasn't hopping to see. The whole team and them plus Inui who had showed up earlier to see him. Them...   
Shit.   
This was going to be sooo embarassing.   
"Break a leg." Sakuno spoke as she began to go on stage.   
"Excuse me?!" Ryoma spoke shocked.   
Sakuno giggled.   
"In acting it means good luck, I didn't mean literally!" she spoke as she took her spot on stage next to the bar.   
"Oh.."   
Ryoma really hoped he did break his leg at the moment so he wouldn't have to go up there with them... Ryoma looked at the mirror one last time. He really did look like a girl...   
Ryoma walked out on stage swaying his hips slightly.   
Not to be too seductive but tempting.   
His loose but short dress wrapping on him like a second skin.   
He really wondered how girls wore these things.   
He hoped he had enough time to escape after his identity got out.   
And to think he wasn't even getting paid for this.   
TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

1The Case of Gender Bending Plays   
By: 1xmocha   
Rating: T   
Pairing: OT5   
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters. 

Chapter 3 

Momoshiro's jaw dropped as Ryoma walked on stage.   
And so did everyone else's.   
In short, Ryoma looked gorgeous.   
When he read the plot hand out he had to have a few internal laughs at his poor friend's predicament. So far no one in the group knew who Ryoma was acting as.   
Good.   
It was funnier that way.   
POT   
Eiji whined by his spot next to Fuji.   
"Wah Oishi! I can't tell which one is Ochibi."   
"Maybe he's not on yet." Oishi tried to comfort him.   
"Did you see how pretty that girl is? If I wasn't dating you I would defiantly ask her out." Eiji gushed.   
Oishi couldn't blame him. He probably would of too.   
Heck probably every one in the room would.   
"Lucky guy." Eiji pouted as the Pool Ball scene came on, "And Ella-chan keeps on looking even more seductive"   
It was true indeed.   
Fuji frowned.   
He had never gotten a hard on from a girl before.   
But something was different about her.   
Fuji looked at his other lovers to find out if they thought so as well.   
They did.   
POT   
Ryoma stood poached up on the pool table as Sakuno pressed into him.   
He was pretty much laying on his back on the pool table as he shot his ball into the pocket.   
It went in.   
Then Sakuno shot hers.   
This play thing really wasn't that bad as he thought it would be.   
Sur the whole gender thing and dressing like a girl wasn't that cool, it was still kind of...   
Fun.   
Sakuno finally got off of him.   
Thank god.   
He would like to do this again...just not with Sakuno.   
Only 2 more Acts to go   
POT   
The moment everyone-except Ryoma- had been waiting for was here.   
The end part.   
They had had the dramatic kiss scene, the dad being put into a rehab center along with the brother, the mother and the hospital bills paid by Ella's new found lover and everyone lives happily after..Blah blah blah.   
Ryoma gripped the curtains behind the stage.   
God he was nervous.   
"Now ladies and gentlemen please welcome out our 2 main actors because I'm sure you are about ready to die of curiousness to find out who they are."   
Ryoma turned to Sakuno and grabbed onto her hand.   
He could do this...   
They were all in the front row.   
He could totally...   
They were all looking at him...   
Ryoma shook his head.   
Why was he so afraid? He knew this would happen some day.   
When he would be forced to make up with...them...again.   
Ryoma tugged Sakuno along with her and walked up to the director.   
"Now then. And you thought the play was over. Our play had quite a little twist to it. Our main character, Taki, was played by..."the director spoke.   
Sakuno took the padding out of the shirt and took off the shoes which made her shrink 6 inches.   
Then she took the boy hair wig off and released her braids.   
Everyone gasped.   
"Played by Miss. Sakuno and our girl..."   
Ryoma sighed and unhooked the fake bra and pulled it out of the dress.   
Everyone gasped.   
Ryoma smirked and winked at the audience as he look of his wig and revealed his green-blackish hair into a small pony tail and blue barrette.   
"Played by Mr. Ryoma Echizen. This is their senior class project and I believe they fully deserve a 100 for all there hard work especially since some of us," a glare in Ryoma's direction a tongue stuck out in return, " weren't exactly thrilled about what they were required to do."   
Bitch Ryoma felt like calling her.   
Sakuno elbowed him to behave.   
Ryoma rolled his eyes.   
"Now then this concludes the play for tonight; I hope you all enjoyed it!"   
Everyone in the audience cheered. Not the kind of it polite to clap a little for them but really loud and true clapping.   
For them.   
Ryoma brought Sakuno down to a bow.   
Then he noticed the group for the first time and actually looked at them...   
And that's when he saw the look in Fuji's face...   
And took off running...   
TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

1The Case of Gender Bending Plays   
By: 1xmocha   
Rating: T   
Pairing: OT5   
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters. 

Chapter 4 

Momoshrio concluded that Ryoma was utterly...   
Shameless.   
The boy waked on stage, as he did in tennis, as if he owned it.   
That and he was wearing a dress to boot.   
Plus he had to do that seductive winky thing when they found out who Ella was played by.   
Some cheered, some passed out, some questioned their sexuality, and other had to go...relieve themselves.   
But he was the only one in the group that wasn't still shocked.   
Even without the bra or the wig he still looked like a girl.   
He hoped he never got drunk with Ryoma because he'd probably end up telling him about it.   
Which would leave him hurting the next day and not in a good way either.   
But it had been pretty surprising that that Sakuno girl played the male row.   
"Wow."Eiji spoke beside him.   
Wow...that pretty much summed it up.   
"..."   
Finally they all snapped out of it and had a small laugh.   
They were all still gay after all. "Wow Ochibi looked so much like a girl I couldn't even tell."   
"Senpai he still looks like a girl."   
"Eiji be nice! But really it was quite surprising. But, after all, we haven't seen him in two years."   
"What did you think Atobe?"   
"I think I need to go to the bathroom."   
Fuji watched that as soon as ryoma saw his glance at him he got scared and started running...just like before.   
Obviously they were going to have to try the direct approach.   
"Saa..I see, I'll come with you then. Tezuka and Genchiro can come help us."   
"Where do you think they're going...hssss?"   
"Probability they will go to the bathroom 90 . Probability that they will go then wait for Ryoma off stage...100 ."   
"..."   
"I hope they work everything out."   
"We all do Inui."   
POT   
Ryoma quickly changed into his pair of low rise jeans and a loose t-shirt.   
He had to get out of here and fast.   
Sakuno stood in front of him.   
"Move." he stated angrily.   
He couldn't let them catch him he just couldn't.   
"No." she glared back steadily at him   
"Stop I can't let them..." he trailed up. Sakuno snapped.   
"What are you so afraid of?" "..."   
"Well Ryoma? What is it? Afraid of being loved truly for once? They've giving you plenty of space to get use to it...2 years in fact! How much more time do you need?"   
"I just..."   
"Just what? Please just stop it Ryoma. Stop hurting yourself over this. If you refuse the love you are lonelier your heart emptier. Everyone deserves happiness and that includes you!" Sakuno said as she started to tear up a little bit.   
Ryoma stared at her and sank to the floor.   
"I'm sorry...I just..." he spoke in shock.   
"It's fine. Just go be happy Ryoma...they're waiting for you."   
Ryoma slowly stood up and made his way to the door.   
He stopped in front of the door.   
He could either brush the issue off like it never happened or he could finally give them their answer.   
He took a deep breath and slowly turned the nob.   
He opened the door and true to Sakuno's words, they were there waiting.   
Like they've always been...   
He stared at them ans slowly walked into Fuji's open arms.   
"What? No more running away?" Atobe teased.   
Ryoma snuggled his face into Fuji's chest.   
"No...I think I'm finally ready."   
"Ryoma..."   
It really didn't matter what happened back then because back then wasn't what mattered.   
It was now. 

The End 


End file.
